


A Place to Stay

by BiafBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Armageddidn't, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiafBunny/pseuds/BiafBunny
Summary: The two sat silently on the uncomfortable rumbling plastic bus seats. Both stuck in their own minds, Aziraphale continued to open and close his mouth. Looking off to the rest of the bus, unable to release any words to his friend. Usually he could say anything- well not anything, to Crowley but at this moment his tongue felt thick and his throat felt dry. The human bodies were such strange things.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a Good Omens fic, I finally watched and fell in love with the show. I never wanted it to end. I melted at every episode. And one of my favorite half threats Alziraphale uses to get Crowley to do something is. “Come up with something or-or I’ll never talk to you again.” He knew that would work, uhg my heart.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**_“You can stay at my place if you like”_ **

The two sat silently on the uncomfortable rumbling plastic bus seats. Both stuck in their own minds, Aziraphale continued to open and close his mouth. Looking off to the rest of the bus, unable to release any words to his friend. Usually he could say anything- well not _anything_ , to Crowley but at this moment his tongue felt thick and his throat felt dry. The human bodies were such strange things.

The bus began to pull out of Tadfield, Crowley watched as the drivers face filled with confusion but continued on. He sighed lightly and sunk into the seat more, his sharp knees digging into the seat in front of him, he side eyed Aziraphale quickly and saw the worry lines on his forehead become deeper than usual.

“Out with-it Angel.” He grumbled from his slumped position. Aziraphale straightened himself out and pulled at his bowtie gently. “Well, ah. Your place, what is it like?” He side tracked, Crowley rolled his eyes from behind his shades, knowing all too well that wasn’t the original question Aziraphale had. “Oh, you know. The normal Demon den, fire and the like.” Aziraphale looked own at the lazy Demon eyes widening a little. Crowley finally moved from his relaxed position and straighten up next to match Aziraphale. “Joking Angel, only joking.” He said with an arched eyebrow peeking up from the sunglasses frame. “Did you actually believe me?” Aziraphale shifted in his seat slightly, he looked past Crowley for a flash to see the lights of the city beginning to appear. “Well no, erm, a touch? You must understand so much has happened in the last 24-48 hours.” Crowley hummed to his response, “Well its rather normal, for me at least.” Crowley thought to himself for a quick second before swiping his hand to the side. Aziraphale wanted to question the random hand movement but quickly disregarded it.

The two were back to sitting in silence.

A while later the bus pulled to a stop and the two departed, not before of course Aziraphale thanked the awfully confused driver.

Crowley opened the door to the flat and allowed Aziraphale to enter first. Aziraphale looked around at all corners as he crossed the long threshold, all cement, it still wasn’t what he had pictured when Crowley said it was normal to him.

Crowley quickly passed the Angel through the hallway and pushed the wall, which began to open to a living area. Aziraphale followed behind the tall lanky Demon to see the coziest looking room, a fireplace already crackling, two large tall forest green velvet chairs, filled with throw blankets and a few pillows and a small bookshelf filled to the brim that there were some books sitting atop it. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley who was scanning the room himself. The Angel smiled as he pieced together what the hand wave meant on the bus. “Its quaint” Aziraphale said rather quietly, Crowley nodded. “Yes, its rather nice innit. I mean, I usually don’t have the fire place going, rather warm myself most of the time.” Crowley quickly corrected, although there was no need for it, the jig was already up.

“Well.” Aziraphale started. “It’s been a long night, I wouldn’t be offended if you needed a rest.” He said his eyes busy scanning over the books, mind you none of them were first editions. His heart sank a little at the thought. But they would do for the night. Crowley shrugged. “I’d rather have a drink to be honest.” He said walking towards the tall chair to the left, his hand grazing across the soft velvet. “You?” He asked the Angel who was still focused om the bookshelf, he smiled gently before nodding. “Yes, a drink would be rather fitting.” Crowley promptly left the room without a word and Aziraphale took to the chair on the right, it was rather plush and he couldn’t help but sink into it. There was soon a glass of red wine dangling in front of his face.

Though Aziraphale did feel quite tired and a bit restless he couldn’t turn down a drink after the Armageddidn't. He grasped the glass and took a sip, a bit bitter for his taste but it would do. Crowley flumped into the other chair, taking a swig before setting it on the side table in between them.

A second ticked by. “Did you mean what you said?” Crowley asked his gaze unmoving from the fire blazing in his eyes. “What dear?” The Demons heart pounded in his chest rather painfully, oh how he missed hearing the Angel call him dear.

“That if I hadn’t done something back there you would have stopped talking to me?” Crowley’s head dropped slightly, attempting not to show the hurt flowing through his veins. Aziraphale played with the rim of his wine glass, he shifted in his chair. “Well, ah, no. I mean yes, in a way.” Crowley finally moved his head in the Angel’s direction. “In a way?” He half asked half mocked. “Well, dear, we would have been separated, or worse, killed had something not been done. We would no longer have means of conversation had we not done _something_ with Adam.” Crowley nodded accepting the answer but still not feeling positive. “Oh Crowley, I hurt you, didn’t I?” Aziraphale wanted to leap from his seat and wrap his arms around the sulking Demon. “Wat? Nah, we don’t get hurt. Ya know in the emotional way, physical, that’s a whole other story.” Aziraphale hummed in response, knowing he was dodging the truth. “Well, you meant what you said, didn’t you?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What are you babbling about?” The Angel rolled his eyes before taking a long sip of his wine. “That I am your best friend.” He set his almost empty glass to only have it refilled the second it touched the side table. “Well I’d bloody expect you to know that, we’ve only known each other for 6,000 years.” Aziraphale released a short chuckle. “I suppose we have, how time flies.” Crowley picked up his glass and swirled it, he had only just realized his glasses were still on, he pulled them off his face and placed them and the wine glass down, rubbing his temples. Aziraphale couldn’t help but watch his every movement. “Really dear, if you need rest, please don’t be put off it because of me.” Crowley downed the wine, filling it once more. “S’okay, rather not.” He muttered taking another long drink from the glass. “Why not? Your bed is there, least you have one.” Aziraphale said nodding towards what he assumed was another wall to his room. “Just drop it.” Crowley said, once again unmoving. “Crowley, please.”- “I said drop it Aziraphale!” Crowley said jumping from his seat and out the door. The Angel sat rather shocked, he quietly removed himself from his chair and followed the loud footsteps the what appeared to be the kitchen. Crowley was struggling with what appeared to be a bottle of Ouzo. “Planning on cooking?” Aziraphale asked from the doorway, a little too shy to enter the kitchen its self “Planning on forgetting.” Crowley growled finally unscrewing the cap, his lifted the bottle to his lips before it was pushed down. “Crowley, what on earth are you doing!?” Crowley looked down at the gentle being underneath him, whose eyes searching his face for an answer.

“Did ’ya not hear what I just said?” He said attempting to fish the bottle from Aziraphale’s grip. “Yes, but what are you attempting to forget? You need rest my dear.” Crowley soon got the bottle back in his hands. “I can’t!” he shouted before throwing the bottle at the wall, having it crash and shatter. Aziraphale flinched lightly but continued to watch the Demon begin to crumble. “I can’t sleep.” Crowley said breaking slightly, Aziraphale hesitated slightly before pushing forward and placing his hand on the Demon’s face. “Why dear?” Crowley was shocked at the touch but remained unmoving. “Every time I even close my eyes, I see your bookshop up in flames and you nowhere to be seen, Angel I thought I lost you.” Crowley for the first time since he had his body felt the sting of tears forming in his eyes. “Oh Crowley.” Was all that escaped Aziraphale mouth as he watched his Demon fall to his knees, he soon followed slowly and gently wrapping his arms around Crowley’s sharp shoulders. “I’m here now Crowley.” Crowley’s eyes found Aziraphale’s and there was on a brisk second before his lips met the angels. Aziraphale shock lasted a brief moment before his eyes fluttered shut and his body melted into the kiss.

Their kiss went on for what felt like 6,000 years. Their heads both swimming in the moment as Crowley’s body felt like it went up in flames, he wanted to check to make sure it wasn’t actually on fire, but oh how he didn’t want to break from this kiss. Aziraphale felt every moment of the two of them melt into this one kiss, ever hair on his body stood as his hands cupped his Demons face.

The moment did have to end eventually, though neither of them had to exactly breathe, they did have to speak to one another. “I’m not going anywhere again.” Aziraphale assure as he brushed a lone tear from Crowley’s cheek who swiftly nodded and leaned into the Angels touch. “I have been waiting eons for this moment Angel.” Aziraphale hummed and gently pressed his nose onto Crowley’s. “So have I.” Crowley loved watching the Angles eyes which began to shine. “Demons don’t get emotional you say?” Aziraphale says with a slight grin, Crowley held back the urge to push the Angle to the ground, instead he pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
